Dispensers with pumps are typically used to dispense viscous liquid material such as soap, creams, and the like. Any liquid, solid or even gas (under pressure) can be dispensed with a pump dispenser which pulls material from the bottom of a container or housing enclosing an internal space and releases such material to the outside. A problem and frustration with most such dispensers which pump material out is that when reaching the bottom, not all the material can be dispensed. This is because the stem extending into the housing typically does not extend all the way to the bottom or there would be no space between the bottom and stem to suck up the material. This is further because material residing at the bottom spreads along the bottom whereas the stem is only at one position. One has to tip the dispenser or move the stem around to get more material out. This is undesirable and often simply leads to a waste of material at the bottom.
Thus, there is a need to provide a dispenser which can dispense more or all of the contents therein.